


[podfic] - All But the Page Prescribed (TheLastGoodGoldfish)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: TheLastGoodGoldfish's summary:Neptune's a mean town, and nobody's meaner than Veronica.LoVe AU Week - Day #4 - Role Reversal
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] - All But the Page Prescribed (TheLastGoodGoldfish)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All But the Page Prescribed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997952) by [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish). 



> Not to be dramatic, but this is one of my favorite fics of ALL TIME, of any fandom. It's such a compelling and rich reimagining of the world in such a condensed space. It wildly impresses and delights me each of the many times I've read it. 
> 
> Anyway, this podfic was created for [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), for the challenge "Never Have I Ever...Until Now." For the first time, I recorded outside...so please excuse the background noise! This was an interesting one to edit. Definitely some funky moments. 
> 
> Thank you to TheLastGoodGoldfish for permission to podfic, and for writing such kickass, incredibly in-voice vmars fics!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IqvGpVue8uBtrBeED1fqZCYy2bJjr91K)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
